PixieWizard Connection I: Ultimate Magic Creature
by Consiglieri Psychito
Summary: Timmy becomes a wizard and joins the pixies and tries to destroy cosmo, wanda and all faries! Will he stop his ways when a very close friend dies? I am not finishing it because it is a 'confusing' story, enjoy, i hope.....
1. ONE: The Seperation

:::Fairly Oddparents:::  
in  
The Pixie-Wizard Connection I:  
The Ultimate Magic Creature  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Oddparents, I wish I did, but I do not. Maybe in the future I can take over the company....... hmmmm.. that's a thought. Hey! I can think!!  
  
Author's Note: This is my second fanfiction.net story ( my first script was Crazy Crossovers: When Fry Met Homer), to most of you, you thought that was a good script, it was very funny, well, I'm a funny guy, but this story is more of a different approach, it might be funny, but I am aiming at a serious story. (I am putting this in a story format, not a script) I hope you enjoy it. - Tito Psychito - - - - - -  
  
Chapter One: The Separation  
In the year of 2004, young Timmy Turner was sitting in class of the evil Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker was the crazy-fairy believing teacher that no one believed. Little did he know that he was right, fairies do exist, but they are not the only magic creature in existence, there are such creatures as Pixies, Nymphs, and the most feared creatures in existence known to fairies, the Witches and Wizards. Mr. Crocker decided to teach his class about Witches and Wizards.  
"Wizards and Witches, where are they, I will tell you. Witches were located in Salem, Massachusetts in the 1600's, as for Wizards, not much people have ever seen or heard from Wizards, they are very little known around the world. But, Witches and Wizards are related to each other. A Witch is a female version, and a Wizard is a male version" Mr. Crocker said boringly.  
"Mr. Crocker," A.J. interrupting Mr. Crocker "Why are we learning about Witches and Wizards? I thought we were supposed to be taking a test on the U.S. Presidents."  
"Well, A.J., since you are so eager in taking a test, here you can take it, if you fail, then you will stay back a year, if you pass, then you will stay back two years."  
"What!?! That doesn't make sense!"  
"It doesn't have to, I'm the teacher! I can do anything I want!"  
"Cosmo, Wanda, I really am into this Witchcraft stuff, It is so interesting!" Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda, who were currently in the form of a notebook and a pencil. "You know what, I think I want to be a wizard, I wish I was a Wizard!"  
Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish, but the wands deny it.  
"What happened you guys? Why aren't I a wizard?" Yelled Timmy. Crocker and the entire class heard this.  
"Well Mr. Turner, you cannot become a wizard unless you had Fairy Godparents, which you have." Crocker told Timmy.  
"Why would you think that Denzel?" Said a dark shadow.  
"No one calls me Denzel except my annoying mother."  
"Denzel! Just for that you are not going to have desert tonight."  
"What? Mother, is that you?"  
"Yes."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You forgot to take your pills, here they are."  
Crocker's Mother gives him pills and then she leaves.  
"That was embarrassing, uhhhh.... class dismissed."  
Everyone leaves the classroom except Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda.  
"So guys, what gives how come I'm not a wizard?"  
"I don't know."  
"I wish we were in Fairyworld's Wishing Problem Center!"  
Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are poofed into the Wishing Problem Center, they are poofed on three separate chairs at the desk of Jorgen Von Strangle.  
"What is your wishing problem?" Asked Jorgen  
"I wished I was a wizard and nothing happened. Why?"  
"Well duh!" Jorgen answered, "Wizards and Witches are one of the few things that can destroy fairies!"  
"What else can destroy fairies?"  
"Butterfly Nets, Pixies-"  
"That's It!" Timmy interrupting Jorgen, "I Wish we were in Pixie Co.!"  
All of a sudden, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were standing in front of a huge sky scraper building, at the top, which was at least one-hundred stories high, there was a label that said Pixies Company: Since The Dawn Of Time.  
Timmy goes inside and walks up to the secretary, "I need the Fairy to Pixie Wishing Translation."  
"Seventy-fourth floor." The Pixie Secretary told Timmy.  
They travel up to the 74th floor and go inside the room labeled 'Fairy To Pixie Wishing Translation' They talk to the pixie in there. Timmy tells him that he wished to be a wizard, but the fairies denied it, and he was hoping that the pixies would grant him this wish. They agreed on one condition. If Timmy would join them on their side and help them destroy all magic creatures so they could be the ultimate. Timmy agreed and he became a wizard, Cosmo and Wanda poofed away and Timmy did not care. Timmy Turner just sold his soul to the Pixies.  
"Young Timoth, would you like to help us, Pixies, get weapons for the huge war? They are located in the Mythic Forest?" asked the Pixie Leader, Jhol Thol  
"Why should I do what tell me? I am a stronger creature than the Pixies! I should be the leader!"  
"You will never become the leader! Because I am! You can only become a leader if you kill me!"  
"I can try. Let's fight to the death!"  
Meanwhile, back at Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda tell all residents of Fairy World what is happening. The residents go in to a War mode, they nominate Como and Wanda to be the war generals. Cosmo becomes in charge of organizing the soldiers and weapons, Wanda becomes in charge of organizing planing attacks and telling all soldiers the plans. Together, they are going to take Timmy and the Pixies down.  
Back at Pixie Co., Timmy and Jhol are fighting to the death, Jhol uses his whip and tries whip Timmy, but Timmy uses his staff to block it, he than casts a spell on Jhol, which makes him paralyzed, Timmy is about to take out his sword and stab Jhol, but then, the informant, Jako, who is also a pixie, tells Timmy and Jhol very alarming news.  
"Mr. Thol, Pixie Company is under attack! There are dragons everywhere, they are trying to kill every pixie!" Jako said very fast.  
"Timmy, undo this spell and help me save Pixie Company."  
  
"Why should I"  
"You-," Jhol stopped "You.... can be the.... leader of the pixies."  
"You got a deal."  
Timmy casts another spell and releases Jhol.  
"Let's go fight the dragons."  
Timmy and Jhol fight the dragons and kill all of them, they put there differences aside and are working side by side. None of the pixie were hurt, none died.  
Back at Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda are sitting in two chairs watching a monitor.  
"You did a great job sweetie" Wanda told Cosmo.  
"Thanks hun."  
"They did not even see it coming, you went in the Intelligence lab and destroyed all of their files, they did not notice because they were to busy fighting the dragons we sent. They had no idea what happened."  
"Why did you want me to do that?" Cosmo asked, Wanda did not reply.  
Meanwhile, back at Pixie Company, the Informer, Jako had more news for the evil wizard named Timoth Turner.  
"Timoth, someone broke into the Intelligence lab, all of the files were deleted. You should go and investigate it."  
Timoth said nothing, he got out of his throne room and entered the Intelligence lab, Jhol was right, all files were deleted. Timoth saw on the ground green hair, like Cosmo's hair, and a wand, on the wand it had a message which said:  
  
Timmy- Your Evil Will Increase, You will become power hungry, eventually, a close friend will die, stop this madness and give up your powers, if you don't you will come crashing down.  
  
No one signed it. He picked up the wand, but it shocked him, he tried to pick it up again, but it shocked him again. He gave up and zapped it away with his staff. 


	2. TWO: The New Force

Chapter Two: The New Force AN: So, what do you think so far? This is the second of seven chapters that is going to be written, prepare for a lot of twists in the plot in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Timoth is a conference room with the other pixies, he is at the top of the desk because he is the leader, and he is very upset about the destruction of the Intelligence lab.  
"How could you let this happen!" Timoth screamed to all of the pixies "Don't we have some type of guard?"  
"Yes, it was Jacko's guard duty." Replied a pixie  
"Jacko...... well, is he n the room right now?"  
"Right....... here....... Mi.......sster.... Turn....er!" Jacko said with fear  
"Well Mr. Jacko, since you were not doing your job, you are now called 'Jako The Slako' that should be enough humiliation....... better yet... GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY TO THE DE-MAGISTER!"  
"Sir, don't you think that is a bit harsh?" asked a pixie  
"No." Timmy said right away  
"I don't get it, what is a de-dagiper?" aksed another pixie  
"A De-Magister is a device that sucks out all magic out of a magical creature turning him or her or it into a normal human." Timmy told the pixie  
"All right, next order of business, I think that we should build a De- Magister Bomb and drop it on the fairies."  
"That is enough!!!" Jhol Screamed "All we want to do is become the ultimate magic creatures, we don't want to kill all of our competition."  
"Why should you decide? I'm the boss, not you."  
"This kid is too ruthless." whispered a pixie to Jhol  
"I know, Let's kick him out." Jhol replied.  
"I heard that!" Timmy shouted "You can never kick me out, I am your leader."  
All of the pixies start attacking Timoth, Timoth uses a magic spell and blows everyone away from him. The pixies get back up, except this time, they take out there daggers, they throw them at Timoth, Timoth activates a shield, he is protected. Then Jhol Thol takes out a sword, and he throws it into the floor, it sticks.  
"Weiyak Quizel" Chanted Jhol  
This activated a huge laser that pointed at Timoth, then the laser grew and surrounded his shield, the shield breaks, Jhol then throws a dagger at Timoth, Timoth activates another spell and disappears. He appears outside of Pixie Co. building.  
"So that's how it is going to end huh?" Timoth shouted to the building "Well prepare for your death!" Timoth activates a spell, the sky turns dark and a concrete wall starts building around the building, the pixies are trapped.  
Meanwhile in Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda are still on their thrones.  
"Wow honey, that is a great plan, so a recap, the pixies will get mad at Timmy or now called 'Timoth' and throw him out, we will get Timoth and have him join us and defeat the pixies. We will become the ultimate magic creature. Cool."  
"Wow, you were actually paying attention to what I said?" Wanda asked.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nevermind"  
Back by Pixies Co., Timoth is thinking to himself 'Hmmm, I could go to Fairy World and help them. But..... no.. I think I will go to Witches and Wizards World. ' Timoth uses his staff and goes to WWW (Witches and Wizards World) He tells all of the residents what is happening, they join him in his quest for ultimate magic creature, they appoint him as the unquestionable leader.  
  
IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ON WHO IS FIGHTING, THIS IS WHAT IS HAPPENING Timoth got kicked out of pixie world and rounded up other Witches and wizards, the fairies are just watching everything that is happening, I hope you understand now.  
  
The Witches and the Wizards are planning their first attack, they all use their staff's and teleport to Pixie Co., Timmy un-do's the spell, they enter Pixie Co., they kill every pixie that they see, when they get to the top, Jhol Thol and his five strongest pixie friends are there.  
"Fellin' scared Jhol?" Timoth asked Jhol tauntingly  
"No.... not ...a...t.......all." Jhol replied nervously.  
"Are you sure? Every pixie died except you six, you are the only ones remaining."  
Jhol throws his sword in the ground and casts a spell, everyone in the room cannot move except Timoth, Jhol, and the remaining pixies. Timoth is now out-numbered six-to-one.  
Timoth activates another spell, a lightning bolt came out of his staff and zapped and killed a pixie. Another pixie took out a dagger and threw near Timoth, it exploded, the explosion was so big, it knocked Timoth threw a wall. The pixies followed him, they ended up on a cat-walk, this cat-walk was so high up, you could not see the bottom. Timmy got up and whacked a pixie with his staff, the pixie fell off the cat-walk and did not return. Jhol threw his sword at the cat-walk floor, the cat-walk started to crack, the cat-walk was now split in half, everyone fell down in to floor except Timoth, he casted a spell that made him float. The pixies were dead. Or so Timoth thought.  
Jhol Thol was falling down the hole, it seemed like the hole went on forever, when he finally hit, he survived, he landed on the dead bodies of his friends. Jhol said a prayer to them, and then looked around. He went threw a door nearby which led to the outside. He saw a village nearby, he went to it. He saw little munchkin people when he got there.  
"There's the bear! Let's eat him!" Said a munchkin to his friends.  
"Wow! Aggressive little people." Jhol whispered to himself.  
Jhol walked into a huge place, he looked around until the king came in.  
"You there! What are you doing here?" The King asked.  
"Who? Me?" Jhol asked.  
"Do you see anyone else here?"  
"No."  
"Well then, I am talking to you. So, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm a pixie, the only one left, a ruthless wizard, Timoth, came and killed all of the pixies, he thinks I am dead too, I need a place to stay, I also need a large group of people to help me defeat Timoth and become the Ultimate magic creature."  
"You have found the right place, we are the Khoejies, you can lead us into war. My people are your people, you are now the king."  
Meanwhile, back in Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda have all of the troops lined up and are giving them a pre-war pep talk.  
"Okay Fairies," Wanda shouted "Since Timmy took a wrong turn destroying my plan, we are gonna have to fight. We are going to attack The Witches and Wizards, now be prepared for their leader, Timoth Turner, he is now a power-hungry tyrant. He will do anything to anyone, so, don't hold back, don't blink either, because he can eliminate you that fast. Are you ready? Let's go"  
The Fairies poof to Witches and Wizards World, they try to go in, but they are not able to, they try to use their wands to zap it away, but it stays.  
"Analysts, tell me what is happening." Cosmo ordered.  
"Well sir, the Witches and Wizards put some type of spell on their town, no magic creature can pass through it." The Analyst informed them  
"I got an I idea!" Cosmo shouted "Let's use our GodKids to take them down."  
"But our GodKids cannot take on a magical army." Wanda told Cosmo  
"But, what if they take something that means a lot to them."  
"TIMOTH'S STAFF!"  
"Good idea, let's round up our GodKids."  
They summon their GodKids and tell them what is happening, the GodKids went through the barrier.  
"Who is leading them?" Cosmo asked  
"Chester and A.J." Wanda replied  
  
AN- Well, this is the end of the chapter, what do you think of it? Please R&R. Warning: Next Chapter, someone dies. 


	3. The Summary

AN- People! I am not finishing the story, so, here is an outline of what has happened and what will happen, it is a summary of each chapter. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

:::Fairly Oddparents:::

Pixie-Wizard Connection I:  
The Ultimate Magic Creature  
Idea Sheet

STORY ONE: THE SEPARATION  
Timmy Turner has taken an interest in Witchcraft, he wishes that he could become a wizard, the wish is denied, Timmy goes to Fairyworld and asks why he cannot become a wizard, the Fairy Academy says that Witches and Wizards are two of the few things that are rivals with Fairies (Along with pixies) He has to go to the pixies to have them grant him his wish, he becomes a wizard, he joins forces with the Pixies, they plan to invade Fairy World and rule the Magic Universe! Cosmo & Wanda and Timmy go there separate ways. Cosmo & Wanda become the War Generals for the Fairies, Cosmo is on charge of the soldiers and weapons, Wanda is in charge of planing and commands. Together, they plan to bring there good friend, Timmy down. As for Timmy, he is running into problems with the Pixie Leader, the Pixie Leader wants to be a leader, but Timmy wants to be a leader as well. They have a magic fight to determine who will be the leader, but as the match comes to a close, they find out that Pixie CO. is under attack by dragons, they put there differences aside and help fight the Dragons away. Meanwhile, Wanda is happy that her distraction worked, the dragons did there job and distracted the Pixies and Timmy, is distracted them from Cosmo sneaking into there Intelligence lab and destroying all there files. After the attack, Timmy realizes that the Intelligence lab was invaded he found green hair all over the place and a wand. He figured that Cosmo was there. Timmy picks up the wand but he gets shocked and dropped it, he tried picking it up again and he got shocked again. He gives up and he zaps it away with his staff.  
THIS IS THE END OF STORY ONE (AKA CHAPTER ONE)  
  
STORY TWO: THE NEW FORCE  
Timmy is very upset about the destruction of the Intelligence lab, he starts building a bomb, the Pixies find that Timmy is taking it to the extreme, the Pixies think that he is too ruthless, they kick him out. Meanwhile, Wanda reveals her plan, she wanted to separate Timmy and the Pixies so she could try to get Timmy back on there side, then they would fight the Pixies and then they would win. But Timmy had other plans, he used his staff to travel WWW (Witches & Wizard's World). He Then told all residents what happened, they join Timmy in his fight for the Ultimate Magic Creature. So now there are three Magic Creatures fighting for the title: The Fairies, The Pixies, & The Witches & Wizards. The W&W plan there first attack on the Pixies. They have a battle scene, the Pixies are defeated, but, the Pixie Leader is still alive, he finds shelter at a local village of magic people called 'Khoejies' he finds that they are aggressive munchkins, he trains them for the battle. The Pixie Leader is back! The Fairies have now decided to make there move, they are invading.............. Witches & Wizard's World. They attempt to invade, but there is a barrier protecting them from anything Magic. The Fairies get all of there GodKids, they through the barrier successfully. War Recap: Khoejies are not fighting, The Fairies have their GodKids fighting against the Witches and Wizards.  
THIS IS THE END OF STORY TWO (AKA CHAPTER TWO)

STORY THREE: THE UNDERDOGS

The GodKids leaders are Chester and A.J., they lead their troops into the depths of WWW, they sneak around, no one notices them. They head into Timmy's throne, guards see them they attack. The GodKids defeat the guards, they go to Timmy's throne, he is not there, but his staff is, they destroy it and they return home. After the GodKids leave, the Khoejies return, they are attacking the Fairies outside the Barrier. The Khoejies destroy all of the Fairies' wands, the Fairies retreat to Fairy World, but before they return home, they kill the Pixie/Khoejie leader. The Khoejies retreat as well.

THIS IS THE END OF STORY THREE (AKA CHAPTER THREE)

STORY FOUR: THE QUEST

Timmy goes back to his throne and goes to pick up his staff, it is not there, he looks everywhere for it, he cannot find it. He asks his psychic where it is, the psychic said 'The Question is not where it is, but what happened to it.' The psychic tells Timmy that is was destroyed and he has to go on a quest to search for his staff. The quest missions are; find the ancient stone, destroy a fairy and a pixie, and make a sacrifice to the Staff God. Timmy completes all tasks and gets his staff.

THIS IS THE END OF STORY FOUR (AKA CHAPTER FOUR)

STORY FIVE: THE PROBLEM

While the Fairies retreat to Fairy World, some Fairies get Magic-Back-Up, a deadly disease to Fairies, if they do not have magic, they will start to explode. They have to find some way to get magic. They decide to build a huge wand, they are able to build the wand right away, but it does not work. In order to work, they have to give it a Magic Boost by sacrificing a strong fairy, since Jorgen Von Strangle is the strongest Fairy in all of Fairy World, they must sacrifice him. Jorgen refuses, he puts up a fight, all Fairies attack him, he goes down, they sacrifice him and they have their magic back, they are cured and are now stronger then ever.

THIS IS THE END OF STORY FIVE (AKA CHAPTER FIVE)

STORY SIX: THE SOLO GROUP

When the Khoejies retreat because of their leader's death, they are determined to find another leader. They cannot find anyone, so they decide to join forces with someone. They go to the Fairies, the Fairies accept them eventually, the Fairies get annoyed by the Khoejies, they kick them out, so the Khoejies then go to the Witches and Wizards, they accept them forming the Wiz-Jie Alliance. The

Wiz-Jies give a note to the Fairies and it says 'go to the Mythic Forest for the final battle.' The fairies go to the Mythic Forest.

THIS IS THE END OF STORY SIX (AKA CHAPTER SIX)

STORY SEVEN: THE RIGHTFUL PATH

The final battle, the two groups fight to an end until Cosmo gets hit and dies, Timmy gets very sad, he calls off his troops and talks to Wanda, they form an alliance, the Khoejies are not happy about this, they break up their alliance with the Witches and Wizards, they attack Timmy and Wanda, but the Wizards, Witches, and Wizards protect them, they destroy the Khoejies.

THIS IS THE END OF STORY SEVEN (AKA CHAPTER SEVEN)

THIS IS THE END OF THE ENTIRE STORY

POSSIBLE SEQUEL (Never Going To Be Made)

:::Fairly Oddparents:::

Pixie-Wizard Connection II:

The Pixies Return

The Khoejies and the Pixies rise from the dead and are back to seek vengeance on the Fairies, Witches, & Wizards. They kidnap Timmy and Wanda, the two leaders, this causes chaos on the groups, they have to rescue their leaders, but will they get along now that their leaders are gone?


End file.
